This invention relates generally to a vehicle automatic transmission, and more particularly, to positioning of the vehicle automatic transmission shifter.
During vehicle assembly, a torque converter case assembly is assembled to a transmission subassembly. To properly accomplish this assembly, internal splines of the torque converter case must be aligned with the external splines, or transmission shifter, which is connected to the shifter position sensor. Currently, this process is accomplished manually, wherein an assembler lowers a torque converter onto a transmission, with the torque converter generally appearing to be centered about the transmission splines. The assembler manipulates the interface structures until all of the splines align and the torque converter drops into place, and then installs the shifter position sensor.
Therefore, among the purposes of this invention is to provide a sensor means for automatically sensing whether a transmission shifter is properly aligned with the shifter position sensor of the transmission.
Also a purpose of this invention is to confirm the integrity of each contact in the transmission shifter position sensor.
These purposes are achieved by the transmission shifter position sensor system and method according to the present invention, wherein automatic determination of proper alignment of the shifter with the transmission shifter position sensor is determined during vehicle assembly.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a sensor device is provided for sensing the position of a movable component. The sensor device comprises a rotary sensor for converting angular movement to a proportional electrical output. A converter then converts the proportional electrical output to an input, which is read by an input reading means. The location of the movable component is determined and indicated on a display means.
For example, the sensor device can be used when aligning a transmission shifter with a transmission shifter position sensor during transmission assembly. It is necessary for the wiper contact of the transmission shift position sensor to be as close as possible to the center of the neutral contact, to eliminate the possibility of the wiper contact being offset to the point that it no longer makes contact with the neutral contact when the transmission shifter is in the neutral position. Since, the shifter cable has a tendency to offset the shifter, the sensor device of the present invention is useful for automatically sensing whether a transmission shifter is properly aligned with the shifter position sensor.
The present invention provides a method for testing and setting the position of a position sensor for a transmission. A shift control shaft is provided, and the position sensor is positioned to align with the shift control shaft, and provide a shift position output. A position sensor testing device is installed to test position rotation of the position sensor as the shift control shaft is moved through shift positions. The tested position rotation of the position sensor is compared with a predetermined window of accurate positioning for the position sensor. Finally, the position of the position sensor is set based on the comparison.
The primary advantage provided by the present invention is to confirm the location of a movable component, and can be applied to confirm proper alignment between the shifter spline and the shifter position sensor.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims, to which reference may be had for a full understanding of the nature of the present invention.